


[朱白/龙宇]社情9题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [4]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	[朱白/龙宇]社情9题

社情第9题

白宇是个接受能力很强的人。上次虽然被自己的情趣吓到了，但他很快就接受了，并且毫无心理压力地将其转化为调戏另一位老师的武器。只要他一把那人惹急了，就抿着那红嫩的小嘴儿，张大的眼睛硬是让他挤出点水汽，委屈巴巴的喊一声"哥哥"，也不用说什么，另一位老师就会通红着脸慌张地把视线挪开，连看都不敢看他。这个时候白宇就会狡猾地笑笑，嘿嘿，再大的事儿都不算事儿了。

朱一龙看着自家小孩儿的这幅样子有点无奈，但，也有点…喜欢。那一声"哥哥"，总被那人叫的很软，像是撒娇，像是讨好，像是那次在他身下乖乖听话的样子。自己每次都沉不住气，一听见他的声音，脸上的热量几乎一路烫到心里，心跳加速的瞬间，压抑已久的欲望便开始蠢蠢欲动。只是小孩儿撒娇，不是场合不对，就是时间不对，自己只能不动声色地克制，一边平复呼吸，一边想让那个偷笑的人乖乖躺在自己的床上露出更听话的样子…算了，平复呼吸是不可能了，先离那个人远一点…

两个大男人谈恋爱，除去告白时的亲亲，上一次舌吻，就没做过什么亲密的事了。白宇表示绝不是没有想法，上次被…很舒服，男人尝到了甜头怎么可能还像没确定关系前一样委屈自己，但是那人太正经，在一起那么久从来都没有抛出一点儿暗示。他克制住自己疯狂想抛暗示的念头，想着自己都做好了被人压的准备，难不成还得主动趴在床上翘起屁股求他压自己吗?

……咳…虽然也不是不可以…但是他本人还是有点畏缩的。他也是做过功课的，男人和男人的性爱，被压的那一方，哦，也就是自己，但是…或许大概也许可能以后也有机会是龙哥(痴心妄想)，会比较疼…他不想疼，可又想爽，想来想去，可能和龙哥的第一次的完美性体验，就只能是委屈龙哥只蹭蹭不进去了。

他不断地凑近，然后看着某位老师目不斜视地不断往外挪，恨不得坐到沙发边上去，就有点恨的牙痒痒。上次吻的那么热情，现在怎么就不开窍了?他清清嗓子，想吸引一下那人的注意，看着那人的眼神扫过来，他又有点紧张。"龙…龙哥，你要…要不要先去洗个澡？"

那个人认真地看了他会儿，好像在分辨这句话的意思，白宇被看的有点心虚先低了头，朱老师这才笑笑，"你这话说的，怎么感觉我家变成你家了…"他站起来，开始去卧室拿换洗的衣服。白宇一个人坐在沙发上，电视里的球赛还在进行，他的注意力却全放在卧室里的动静上。

"白宇，你带衣服了吗?"那人的声音从卧室里传来。

"…没带！"他想了想自己包里被叠的好好的衣服，又加了一句，"好像出门的时候忘记装包里了！"第一次嘛，多点儿情趣总是没错的…

朱老师走出来靠在卧室的门上，似笑非笑地看着他，"那怎么办？"

白宇咪咪一笑，眼睛弯弯的，"龙哥不会嫌弃我吧，借我穿一下，我不会把你的衣服弄脏的。"

朱一龙看着那个盘腿坐在沙发的小孩儿，本来高大的身躯被他窝成小小的一个，抱着个与年龄完全不符的抱枕，感觉有点可爱…"嗯，不嫌弃。"他拿着衣服转身去了浴室，嗓子有点干，有点痒…

小傻子，会脏的。无论你穿不穿衣服，穿谁的衣服，今天你都是要脏的。

白宇看着那人进了浴室，看着电视挣扎了一会，然后就随手扔了手中的抱枕，长腿一迈下了沙发，偷偷摸摸地靠近那个只在参观时看了几眼的卧室。朱老师的卧室…朱老师的衣橱…朱老师的床…床…咳…他老脸一红，刚想去试试床的舒适度，就听见浴室的水声停了。他吓了一跳，匆匆忙忙地回了客厅，长手捞来那个被随手扔在地上的抱枕，又窝回了沙发上。他装作一副好好看球赛的样子，努力控制住想瞟向那人的视线，然后转念一想，自己又有什么不好意思看的！一扭头想调侃几句，在看见那人后却一个字都说不出来。

朱一龙正在擦头发，他的头发很长，湿了后卷卷的，有些遮住眼睛，却又衬的那眉目更加深邃迷人。睡衣很正经，一套蓝色的丝绸质地的睡衣睡裤，很宽松，因为刚出浴的水汽沾在身上，隐隐才能看出些身形。但是白宇却开始想象衣服下面的身体，想起西装举铁和经常锻炼的朱老师，有点心猿意马。

"去洗澡。"洗澡的热气连声音都熏烫了，烫的白宇耳朵发红。"洗…洗…"他还在眼神发直地出神，愣愣地看着那双薄唇上下开合。朱一龙有点无奈地看着那人，手一扬一团黑影就砸到了白宇脸上，挡住了那人直直的视线，"穿这个。"白宇回了回神，脸轰一下红了，拿着他扔过来的衣服径直就往浴室跑，"龙哥，那我先去洗澡…"

朱一龙盯着那个逃窜的背影，原本平淡的视线被门隔离的一瞬间变的火热。他想解开两个扣子透透气，手指碰到冰凉的纽扣时却又放下了。

就像白宇想穿着他的衣服上他的床一样，他也想让白宇用手、用嘴帮他一件一件地脱掉…男人嘛，无论是再温润如玉的外表，面对色欲都有一颗禽兽的内心。

等白宇湿漉漉地出来的时候，脸都被热气蒸的潮红了。他胡乱地拿毛巾擦着一头乱毛，有点不自在地扯了扯身上的衣服，朱老师的衬衫总是偏大偏长，这件即使是他穿袖子都偏长了，他把袖子卷到了小臂处，露出了精致的手腕;而下半身的裤子，他是有怨念的，他反正没见过给留下来过夜的爱人准备裤子的男人…看到裤子的一瞬间，他闪过了无数个念头：朱老师是不是今天不想做？他是不是对我没性趣？他是不是压根没想过这档子事？……等到他看到某人已经躺到床上闭上了眼睛，并且床上只有一个枕头时，胸口的火越烧越旺，几乎要把他烧起来了…

白宇撅着嘴，憋着气闷声对那人问，"朱一龙老师，请问我今天睡哪儿？"他心里很不是滋味，又加了一句，"好歹我也是客人，能不能先给我安排个睡觉的地方？"他越说鼻子越酸，又弱弱地跟了一句，"连个晚安吻都不给么？"

床上憋笑的朱老师睁开眼看向那人，他半撑起身体朝那个正委屈控诉自己的小孩儿招了招手，"过来。"

白宇从浴室出来就赤裸着脚，家居服的裤子有些长，走路的时候裤脚就被他踩在脚下，露出了白皙的脚趾。他就这样一步步走近，每一步都像踏在朱一龙的心上。朱一龙看着，眼中的火烧的愈烈，他一把拉住那人的手把他拉倒在自己的身上。"龙…龙哥…"当感受到朱一龙体温的那一刻，白宇的双眼就瞬间迷离了，他非常想念这哥的温度和味道，想念上次唇舌相触的酥软快感，只有身体毫无距离地亲密，才能让他的想念缓一些。所以当他感受到后脑传来的力度时，就乖乖地顺着那人的力道迎接那人的唇舌。先是浅尝辄止的磨蹭辗转，然后是柔软的舌头顶开唇瓣和牙齿的舔舐，他张大嘴，任由那人不断地索取。

"唔…嗯…"白宇被吻得意乱情迷，眼神开始涣散，嘴角的晶亮顺着下巴流到脖颈，留下一道暧昧的水渍。

朱一龙一只手按着他的头更深入地舔吻，一手揽住身上那人细腰，膝盖一顶翻身把他压在身下，入侵的舌头慢慢退去，只剩下安慰般的唇瓣摩擦。朱一龙抬起头，有点着迷地看着身下的人，"小白…"

白宇懵懵地看着那个人，唇舌交缠的美好滋味让他有些反应迟钝，他不知道那人为什么要叫他，也不知道为什么不继续亲他了…他挽住那人的脖子往下压，自己则抬起头伸出舌头在那人的嘴角舔了一下，然后就乖乖地用半湿的脑袋去蹭那人的下巴，"朱老师，继续啊…哈…"

朱一龙被蹭的有点痒，他看着眼前求欢的猫，又低下了头含住了那红肿的唇瓣，舌尖舔过微张的唇缝，探进去挑逗着湿热的舌头。温柔到极致的亲吻，只能让人更加地难耐。白宇的腰被禁锢在身上人的手里，下半身被紧紧地压制着，他不舒服地扭了扭腰，却被那人握的更紧。一动也不能动了，他就像是被钉在了朱一龙床上。

"小白，还要继续吗?"朱一龙的另一只手抬起白宇的下巴，伸出食指轻抚着红肿的唇瓣，然后滑到了那人通红的耳垂上，捏了捏，一时没忍住还是侧头拿牙齿咬住了，轻轻地磨着。"啊…别…别咬…"身下的小孩儿不自觉地又扭了扭身体，想把脆弱的耳朵解救出来，不知道哪里惹到了朱一龙，他感觉自己被压的更重了。腰际上的手探进了衬衫下摆，慢慢地上移着。

"别动…让我摸一摸。"那只手有些凉，紧贴着白宇的腰线抚摸着，动作很轻柔，让他有些痒。朱一龙的唇舌从耳垂那慢慢地滑下，在白皙的脖颈上留下一个个红印，然后一口咬住了那不断吞咽的喉结，"啊…啊…朱…朱老师，你别咬了…唔…"被人咬住脆弱地带，白宇不断地颤抖起来，他想推开，双手却不自主地环住那人的头，手指插进柔软的头发，把那人微长的头发揉的更乱。

朱一龙抬起头，看见那人喘着气，脖子上点点红痕，眼角嫣红，一副被蹂躏到不知身处的样子。他的食指指尖从喉结滑到了衬衫领，然后滑到了扣上的第一颗透明纽扣上，"这么乖？"白宇早就被勾的动情，大脑一片空白，"什…什么？"

朱一龙抿着嘴笑笑，俯首在他的耳边轻声说："我以为你会解开几粒扣子再来找我呢…"他那只在腰线上来回抚弄的手也慢慢下滑到了白宇的小腹，勾起裤沿，"裤子也乖乖穿上了…"

"啊…朱…朱一龙…你…你不也是穿那么整齐…现在…压…压我身上…"白宇看着眼前游刃有余地逗弄自己的人，再看看被迷的七荤八素的自己，有点牙痒。他举起手推着朱一龙的肩膀，那人却不在意地对着他笑笑，"我穿那么整齐…是有道理的。"

朱一龙埋头在他的衬衫领口，张开嘴用牙齿和舌头解着第一颗纽扣。"唔…"火热的唇舌偶尔碰到微凉的肌肤，让白宇瞬间失了力气，抵在肩膀上的双手也无力地慢慢下滑，捏紧了那人睡衣的衣袖。等解开那颗纽扣，他整个脖颈和锁骨都露出来，朱一龙抬起头舔舔唇，"小白，会了吗?""会…会…什…"白宇已经被那人勾的神志不清了，他听见自己的龙哥用往常一样平静的语气说，"像这样，解开我的扣子。"

等白宇反应过来时，他已经变成趴在那人身上，张着嘴伸着舌头在跟深蓝色的纽扣抗争了。虽然朱一龙躺在他身下，手却一直没闲着，已经快把他扒光了——衬衫原本扣的整整齐齐的扣子全部被解开了，露出了白皙平坦的胸膛;那条过长的裤子也被半扒了下来，卡在大腿上，贴身的内裤勾勒出迷人的腰窝，而那人的一只手正沿着脊背塌陷的弧度缓缓下移…

白宇却还在无自觉地跟第一颗纽扣战斗，他的舌头已经有点酸了，津液甚至打湿了那粒纽扣周围的布料，可任他怎样努力还是解不开…他有点自暴自弃地拿鼻子拱着两粒纽扣之间的间隙，露出了朱老师一小片白皙的肌肤。朱一龙眼神幽深地看着在自己胸前乱蹭的脑袋，眼前的美景过于迷人，那人修长的身体都展现在自己眼前，半遮半掩地穿着自己的衣服，浑身都是自己的味道。"小白，抬头看着我。"

白宇抬起乱糟糟地脑袋，两人视线一黏上就是默契的靠近，唇舌相碰的瞬间，黏腻的水声在房中响起。那只停留在脊尾的手继续下滑，落在了饱满挺翘的臀部。"唔…"白宇伸出手握住了那个想继续行动的手，却丝毫阻止不了另一位老师，臀部传来了被揉捏的酥麻，让他几乎撑不住趴着的自己。

白宇抓着最后一丝理智，努力挣脱了那人纠缠的唇舌，用被吻得发麻的嘴唇和嘶哑的声音和眼前还衣冠楚楚的朱一龙老师谈判着。"朱…朱老师，我们商…商量一下…"

朱一龙连个眼神都没给他，落在白宇臀上的手更用力地揉捏着，而另一只手也移到了白宇的胸膛上，有意无意地摩擦着樱红的两点，他为了弹吉他蓄的指甲划过两点的顶端，惹得那人不自主地挺胸。白宇猛吸了一口气，"龙…龙哥…等…等一下…啊…求…"他几乎被那人逼出了哭腔，可是平日温和的人还是没理会他。

朱一龙顶起膝盖蹭着趴在自己身上的小孩儿的下身，成功地让那人发红的眼角溢出了眼泪，沙哑的声线里哭腔愈加明显，"哥哥…哥哥…哈…求…求求你…求求你…"白宇环住他的脖子，不断地拿头蹭着他的下巴，被人上下其手的快感几乎几乎让他承受不住，或许连他自己都不知道要求对方干什么了。

朱一龙这才停了动作，他拍拍那人的臀，示意他继续说。白宇抬起头，眼角湿湿的，讨好地亲了亲那人光洁的下巴，一副学乖了的样子，"哥哥，我们第一次做，能不能…"

"不能。"朱一龙截断了他的话，在床上的任何事，都得听他的。

白宇不死心地又亲了一下，还舔了一下那人的嘴角，撒娇示好的意味愈浓，"我都自觉被哥哥压了，哥哥就不能答应我一个要求吗?"朱一龙被小孩儿连着的几声"哥哥"叫的心痒，他扬扬眉，让他继续说下去。

"就…就是，我们第一次做，能不能只蹭…蹭……"白宇说到最后声音小的几乎听不清了，朱一龙却明白了，他有点想笑，到底是多天真的孩子才相信"只蹭蹭不进去"这事儿是真实存在的？

"可以试试。"床上的男人有什么话是不敢许的，朱一龙看着浑身沾满情欲气息的白宇，握着他的腰一用力翻身就压到了他的上面，低头看着衣襟大敞的人，握着他的手放到了自己的胸前，"小白，帮我脱衣服。"

白宇得了这样一个保证，有点放心了。他放软身体，乖乖地被人压着，甚至在那人拽他裤子时还主动抬起了臀，把两只又长又直的腿夹在了身上人的腰上。他用一只手慢慢解开自己刚刚没有咬开的睡衣纽扣，另一只手则恶劣地探进裤子里落在那处坚挺上缓缓地撸动着。

正在亲吻白宇胸前的朱一龙瞬间乱了呼吸，身下传来的快感让他有点发狂，他看了小孩儿一眼，刚刚才学乖了的那人眼中又只有满满的挑衅了。朱一龙带有深意地笑笑，眼神变的更加深沉，他吻住白宇的双唇，一只手滑过小腹，在坚硬处逗留了一会儿，感受到小孩儿不自觉地挺腰后就缓缓后移，在后腰处沿着凹陷伸进了内裤探入后庭。身后突然被入侵让白宇吓了一跳，他的腿猛的夹紧了朱一龙的腰，想说话却被那人的唇舌堵的只能唔唔出声。

朱一龙的手指在湿热紧致中探索着，偶尔的抽插抠弄惹来身下那人一阵战栗。从容纳一根到容纳两根，白宇扭着腰想摆脱那处的痒意，却只换来更多手指的入侵和空气中越来越响的淫糜水声。他感觉那里不断地吞咽收缩着，前面流出的白液顺着流到了褶皱上，在手指的抽插中甚至被带进了甬道里…三…三根了…

"唔…哈…哥哥…你…你答应我了…啊…不进去的…"白宇用悬在空中的脚踢了踢那人的背，无力地表达着自己的不满。朱一龙看着他认真地回答，"我没进去。"他一边说着，一边挺送了一下腰，让那处在白宇虚握到手里顶了顶…平日君子，床上流氓…白宇有点怀疑自己的眼光了…

朱一龙不再理自家小孩儿的抱怨，他认真地开拓着温热紧致的甬道，另一只手则握住身下那人因抬腰而蹭在他腹部的硬挺不断撸动着。"啊…嗯…"白宇虽然不想承认，但确实被伺候的有点舒服，身后的感觉有点陌生，淫荡的抽插声让空气都带上了色情的味道，他在被戳到某一点时浑身都酥软了，酸麻的感觉从那出涌遍全身，"嗯…哈…快…再快点…"前面的撸动和身后的抽插让他不断地挺腰，积蓄的快感在某一点突然爆发，"啊！"他的大腿根几乎抽搐了，有几秒甚至大脑一片空白，他两眼无神地聚不了焦，看上去就像个被糟蹋惨了的娃娃。

朱一龙趁着身下的人还没有回神，扶着白宇软的如一滩水的腰让他半跪在了床上，两只手肘撑在床上，腰深深地塌下去，撅起浑圆饱满的屁股。他还穿着内裤，只是都被刚刚的高潮射精浸湿了。朱一龙隔着布料摸了摸那个湿热的穴口，还能感觉到滑腻的浊液。"小白…脏了。"他跪在白宇身后，扶着柔韧的腰在光滑的背部吻了吻，然后低头在还在高潮的余韵里出神的白宇耳边轻轻地说。

白宇被耳边湿热的气息激的又是一颤，他愣愣地重复，"脏…脏了？""我借你的衣服，你弄脏了。"朱一龙补完整了这句话。"那…那…"白宇努力让自己清醒一点儿，看见那人深沉的眼睛又忘了身处何地了。"作为补偿……"朱一龙直直地看着他，平日内敛的性格让他没有再说下去，手指却勾着白宇的内裤扒了下来，然后又蹭到了沾有白浊的洞口戳了戳。

白宇突然找回了些神智，危机感让他想换个姿势，却被那人火热的手掌牢牢禁锢着腰身。"哥哥…你说好的…蹭…"

"蹭不出来，怎么办？"朱一龙打断他的话，用身下的那处坚硬顶了顶白宇因半跪而分开的大腿。

"唔…进…进去会疼…"白宇有点心虚，自己释放过了可是却要求对方受委屈…他小声地争辩着，其实已经有点让步的意思了…

朱一龙勾起了嘴角，他挺起腰把坚硬顶在了穴口上，把前端溢出的湿润蹭到了不断收缩的入口，蹭着蹭着就猛地插了进去，湿热的甬道瞬间夹紧了他，白宇撑着的双肘失了力气，前半身只靠腰上的手撑着，"啊…疼…"白宇摆着腰，身后不断地收缩着想把那处挤出去，却只能让身上的朱一龙进的更深。

"小白，我爱你…"朱一龙不断地在背上落在一个个吻安抚着身下的人，那处的顶弄却是毫不温柔地入侵，湿热的甬道紧紧地包含着他不断吞咽，舒服地让他想一直待在里面。

他每撞一下，都能引出那人带有哭腔的呻吟。白宇被撞的下意识地往前爬，却被腰上的手狠狠地拽回来迎来更用力的深入，"啊…呜…哥哥…轻…轻点…"

"小白，你想爬到哪儿去？"朱一龙又一次抓回了偷偷往前的白宇，狠狠地朝某一点顶弄了一下。

"啊…哈…不，不…"白宇被快感席卷了全身，他疯狂地摇头，眼泪沾湿了睫毛，说不出话来。

"乖一点儿…小白…"朱一龙在他的耳边哄道，"下次就只蹭蹭好不好…"

再信你的话我就是猪！

白宇被那人逼的不敢再动了，他趴在那儿用细细的腰承受着后方的顶弄，最初的疼痛在不断的摩擦间慢慢地被快感代替，翘起的前端随着身后的撞击在床单上摩擦着，"哈…啊…啊…"

他能够清楚地感受到深埋在身体里的滚烫和粗硬进的越来越深，几乎给了他快要戳破自己的感觉，黏腻的水声让空气也变得潮湿起来。"哥哥…哥哥…呜…太深了太深了…"

"小白？"小孩儿一定是哭了，朱一龙不安地用手去摸那人的脸，却被白宇一把抓住细细地舔舐着手指，"哥哥…动…动啊…"

朱一龙的欲望瞬间战胜了所剩不多的理智，他更加用力地顶撞着那处销魂的紧致，直到听到白宇一声尖叫感觉自己被湿热狠狠地吸着，快感爆发也随着他射了出来。

等找回理智的朱老师看着被自己折腾惨了的白宇，不好意思地慌张退出来的时候，白宇已经昏睡过去了。

后来朱老师才知道，小孩儿说的蹭蹭，是指蹭夹紧的大腿。他们试过一次，很爽。

……但还是待在小孩儿身体里舒服。


End file.
